


What Just Happened?

by Heyitsline



Series: Love and Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Friends, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Are Best Friends, Christophe Giacometti Being Christophe Giacometti, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Everyone else just doesn’t notice, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, M/M, Poor Celestino Cialdini, Poor Yakov Feltsman, Pre-Canon, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, everyone is shocked, kind of, media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsline/pseuds/Heyitsline
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri met when they were children and had been in love since that summer in Hasetsu. Everyone knew they were destined to be together. Well, they guess they forgot to tell the rest of the skating world.When the gold medalist, Viktor Nikiforov kissed the silver medalist Yuuri Katsuki on the podium. The world erupts with questions.‘ "Uh, that is not an engagement ring." Some reporter pointed out."Well my Yuuri proposed to me when he was four years old after all. How cute, am I right? He saved up so he could give me this before I left. But I think an upgrade is due, especially with that prize money isn't that right solnishko?""I don't know Viyta, you have expensive tastes. We might have to wait until I win gold."Viktor pouted, "My Yuuri is so mean to me. I want a ring Yuuri, I'm getting impatient.""You're the one who said he wouldn't marry me until I win gold."’
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Love and Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139270
Comments: 12
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

At the Grand Prix Final, 21-year-old Yuuri Katsuki took silver at his first GPF. And to no one's surprise, Victor Nikiforov took gold. Many fans were shocked at how close the result was. Victor won by only a few points. 

Yuuri Katsuki had been climbing the ranks since his senior debut but today, he skated differently, he looked like a man on a mission. He was pouring his heart out on the ice desperately.

Yuuri stood on the right of Viktor, with a stoic expression on his face when he received his medal. He was a bit upset that he hadn't won gold. 

"Yuuri," Viktor called out from above him, a wide grin on his face. 

"Yes?"

"I won this for you," he held out his gold medal. "Won't you kiss it?"

Yuuri blushed, not surprised by the older man's antics at all. At that moment he forgot he was on camera. "You were beautiful, I know you prefer gold. But I skated for you too."

Viktor's eyes lit up, he stared down at Yuuri with love, it was like they forgot they were in a crowded stadium with cameras pointed at them.

"Viyta?" Yuuri said with confusion when the older man grasped his medal and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Yuuri kissed him back, then suddenly hearing gasps and camera shutters, he pulled away, flustered. 

"Don't be embarrassed Yuuri," Viktor teased, taking his hand and squeezing it. 

Viktor refused to let go of his hand as they walked to the post-competition press conference. The two of them were ignoring everyone's confusion and were lost in their own world.

Viktor could hear Yakov shouting at him as he and Celestino tried to catch up with their students. 

The three medalists sat down for the conference, Chris was eyeing them like they were insane. 

The room was full of reporters who were way too eager to ask questions. 

  
  


"Mr. Nikiforov, can you explain your relationship with Mr. Katsuki and why you kissed him today."

Viktor beamed, "I was congratulating my fiancé on his medal."

The room erupted in chatter. 

"Um, fiancé? I wasn't under the impression you two knew each other." The same woman from before responded.

Viktor reached for the chain on his neck, showing off the ring he had been wearing around his neck for the longest time. "See, I have a ring and everything."

"Uh, that is not an engagement ring." Some reporter pointed out. 

"Of course not, you can't expect a four-year-old to buy an engagement ring now can you?"

"Mr. Nikiforov, can you, um elaborate."

"Well, my Yuuri proposed to me when he was four years old after all. How cute, am I right? He saved up so he could give me this before I left. But I think an upgrade is due, especially with that prize money isn't that right, solnishko?"

To the surprise of the reporters, the skater who was known as stoic, who avoided the media, glared at them and kept his answers short, smiled softly.

"I don't know Viyta, you have expensive tastes. We might have to wait until I win gold."

Viktor pouted, "My Yuuri is so mean to me. I want a ring Yuuri, I'm getting impatient."

"You're the one who said he wouldn't marry me until I win gold."

Viktor gasped, suddenly remembering something and pouting even harder. The room was shocked to see the man who many in the industry saw untouchable and unapproachable, so in love. 

"You didn't kiss my medal. You know I skated for you?”

The younger skater rolled his eyes, but brought his partner's gold medal to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"What about-" Yuuri started, holding his own medal in his hand.

"Don't ask, you know I don't kiss silver."

Yuuri glared, "Maybe I shouldn't kiss silver either." He poked Viktor's hair. 

"Yuuri, no, I'm sorry." 

The mediator coughed, "Sorry to interrupt but we're still having a press conference."

Katsuki had the awareness to straighten up but Viktor continued to cling to the man. 

"Ah sorry, _my boyfriend_ , can be like that sometimes. And he forgets that I still have to properly propose to him before he can start parading me around as his fiancé. I was four." 

"Yes, and you were so cute. Sometimes I miss your soft belly. Maybe you can get it back when we retire."

"We are not retiring anytime soon," Yuuri clarified before anyone asked.

"Um, Mr. Katsuki, you have stated that Viktor was a big reason you started skating in the first place. Many assumed that you saw him on TV but you've known him this whole time."

"Yes, he and his mother came to my family hot springs for vacation when we were younger. He and I became good friends. I brought him to the ice skating rink to meet my friend Yukko and he surprised me by skating a routine. I was mesmerized, he was just as amazing when he was a child. He taught me how to even get on the ice and I didn't want to leave. I started skating when he left so I could show him what I learned the next time he visited. I watched his first televised competition and knew that I wanted to skate against him someday."

"Aww, Yuuri." Viktor kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, "I love you."

"So you've been together since you were children?"

"No, we were best friends. He was in Hasetsu for the whole summer and we became close, and I thought naturally, that when you love someone you get married so I proposed and he accepted. Though we were never in a relationship until a few years ago when we were both adults."

“I mean we were technically betrothed since we were kids,” Viktor grinned.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, it wasn’t a romantic relationship until later.”

Viktor sat up straighter, "Oh, let me tell this story. I remember it so well. It was Yuuri's last junior worlds when he won gold! I flew out to see his performance, he took me on a date afterwards, even though I didn't know it was a date. He brought me blue roses and everything. And then he kissed me after a night of dancing. It was so romantic, I was so happy, I didn't even care that Yakov yelled at me for leaving town without telling him."

"You need to treat your coach better." Yuuri scolded him.

"This is why Yakov will love you."

"Why did you keep your relationship a secret?"

"We didn't." They said in unison.

Everyone stared at them for an explanation.

"Well Yuuri doesn't like social media so I don't post him, but whenever we were at competitions together we were constantly together and going on dates. I'm pretty sure there are pictures of us together out there if you look hard enough. And I've always said that I was taken, not my fault no one believed me."

Yuuri nodded, "No one believed me either."

"Well, I guess we could have been more upfront."

"I have all your merch and a picture of you as my lock screen."

"But you never say that I'm your boyfriend. People just think you're a fan."

"I took that picture in bed with you..."

"Um so your program this year, Stammi Vicino..."

"Well I was determined that this was the year Yuuri would make it here. I wanted to skate something special for him while beating him." 

"I'll get you next time," Yuuri mumbled. 

"Sure."

"Mr. Katsuki-"

"Isn't this a figure skating press conference? We should stop talking about our relationship. You haven't even asked poor Chris anything. He did amazing as well, very... uh, sexy."

Chris, who had been listening intently, who hadn't even known about the relationship between his two friends, perked up at the sound of his name.

"Mr. Giacometti, you and Mr. Nikiforov are close. Did you know about this relationship?" 

"No, I always thought Viktor was making an excuse when he wouldn't let me set him up or hire strippers, but knowing that he has Yuuri, everything makes sense now. Well now I can take you both out, we'll have so much fun."

"So did no one know about this relationship?" An exasperated reporter asked.

"Hm," Viktor thought for a moment, "Well my mom obviously and all of Hasetsu, they've basically adopted me. They even have posters of me all over town, next to Yuuri. Can we visit, I want Katsudon, and your mom makes it better than you do. I did win so I deserve it.”

"I would be insulted but it's true. We can go this summer, my mom wants to see her son-in-law. Anyway, can we go back to the skating questions?"

The press tried to get the conference on track, but everyone was shaken by the undiscovered relationship. 

Yuuri Katsuki was a mystery to many, the media knew little about him. They knew he went to university in America, he grew up dancing and was quite good at it. They knew he loved three things. Skating. Dogs. And Viktor. But they thought that it was just admiration, love for his skating, and maybe even a celebrity crush, but that was as deep as it ran, at least that's what that thought.

So to see him so happy, affectionate, to see him utter more than a few words at them as he told his love story was shocking. To see a glimpse at the real Yuuri Katsuki, one who was at ease with the love of his life at his side, made everyone want to get to know him, the real him.

And Viktor, who had won his second consecutive GPF gold, a genius on the ice, someone who was a lot more open with the media and his fans. But he also clearly had a public persona, one that was composed and graceful. One that meets everyone's expectations. Everyone thought he was perfect.

But his romantic history was always, he slyly answered questions about his love life, he had always, even when he was a teenager, implied that someone had his heart. His skating showed that he was a man in love, especially the past few years. Which they now know was because he and Katsuki had gotten together. 

Many people speculated about his love life. Even though he implied that he was taken, many people didn't believe it because there was no evidence of a relationship. They either thought that he was embarrassed about his relationship and kept it a secret, no one stuck around long enough for it to be public, or he wasn't capable of love.

But seeing him less composed, hanging off of Yuuri, staring at the younger man with nothing but love. Cooing, pouting, and gushing about Yuuri, it was a Viktor they've never seen before. 

If this was who Viktor was when he let his walls down, they wanted to see more.

It was safe to say, the press conference after that was a lot less exciting. All questions about skating had been forgotten when Viktor had kissed Yuuri.

Everyone had been searching the internet for proof of their relationship. They found grainy photos taken by fans through the years, all over the world. Someone from the private Facebook account on Yuuri's Detroit dance team posted screenshots of Viktor at their performances a few years back. And suddenly everything was making sense. 

Viktor's love of Japan, he had always mentioned when he was in Japan. Japanese skating fans were shocked when he fluently responded to a reporter in Japanese before the question was translated a few years ago. 

His vague answers to romance questions, his spontaneous ways of hopping on a plane to go around the world. The familiar silver hair was seen at competitions that Viktor wasn't in, that many people ignored. 

Regardless, Viktouri was trending worldwide. 

Meanwhile, Viktor and Yuuri went to the banquet together in matching tuxes. 

"Why would you throw away my favorite tie?" Yuuri glared at his boyfriend, but he couldn't hide the amusement at Viktor's antics. He's known this boy for most of his life but he would forever laugh at his extraness. 

"It was hideous, I even got you a new one," Viktor said, adjusting the more expensive dark blue tie he had bought for Yuuri. 

"Are you ready to go? We've avoided everyone until now."

Viktor came up behind Yuuri, snuggling the younger man into his chest. "I don't care about the attention, I just don't want you to feel overwhelmed." 

Yuuri smiled, "I'll be okay, I have you here with me. You know I'm always better with you by my side."

"As am I," Viktor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead. 

"Come on, we'll be late. Don't want to keep your adoring fans waiting."

"You're one to talk, Mr. Silver Medalist."

The couple arrived at the banquet hall together, Viktor stuck by Yuuri's side, even when his sponsors approached. There were unsurprisingly organizations that wanted them to work as a couple. And a few lgbtq+ friendly organizations that wanted to support them. 

"You know, I always thought it was bullshit when you both told me you were taken. But the two of you are cute," Chris smirked at them, he had always tried to set Viktor up with people but Viktor always turned him down. And Yuuri always became flustered by Chris's antics before muttering something about a boyfriend. "Though I'm a bit hurt, I thought I was your best friend."

Viktor rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, you still have best man."

"Strippers at the bachelor party?"

"I think my Yuuri's got that covered. Don't you?"

"Viktor!" Yuuri whisper-yelled, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. "Don't mention that."

"Oh, is there a story there?" Chris leaned in, genuinely interested. 

"Nope, Oh is that Yakov. He's looking here, don't you think you should talk to him. You've been avoiding him since the press conference."

Viktor looked to where Yuuri was looking and squeaked, Yakov was staring at them with a watchful eye. "Hide me."

But it was too late, Yakov saw him staring and started to approach. "Run Yuuri, save yourself."

Viktor watched in shock as Yakov extended out a hand to Yuuri. 

"Katsuki."

"Mr. Feltsman, sir, uh, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"I've never been happy when Viyta would be so hooked on his phone during practice. Or when he would take off to another country without a warning. But he always came back more focused and listened to me. And he would always perform better than usual when he snuck off to make a phone call before a competition. That was you wasn't it?"

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. I always tell Viyta he should listen to his coach and I try not to text him during practice but you know how he is. And I can't convince him not to fly across the world to see me. Once he makes up his mind." Yuuri shook his head.

Yakov nodded in agreement, "That boy will be the death of me. Good luck dealing with him for the rest of your life."

"I'm standing right here," Viktor pouted.

They both ignored him, chatting amongst themselves for a few minutes. 

The rest of the banquet was a blur. They went back to Viktor's room and collapsed in each other's arms, the exhaustion hitting them. 

...

Viktor wasn't sulking.

Okay, maybe he was. 

But Yuuri was avoiding him. They had eaten breakfast together in bed then Yuuri left, saying something about practice before the exhibition. 

And when Viktor got to the arena, he went looking for Yuuri. Now that everyone knew about them, he wanted to hold his hand and parade him around saying _"this is my boyfriend. Isn’t he the best?"_

But Yuuri was avoiding him and people were helping him. Celestino wouldn't tell him where Yuuri was. Chris was obviously trying to distract him from the fact he couldn't find Yuuri. Georgi was mooning about love even more than usual. And even Yakov! Yakov was yelling at him to focus on his exhibition and not his boyfriend. 

And Minako, who flew out to watch the competition, was also avoiding any questions about Yuuri.

_What was going on?_

He finally got a glimpse of his boyfriend during the exhibition. Yuuri was looking a lot more nervous than usual, he wanted to go over there and give him a pep talk but Yakov wouldn't let him. They were standing so close! Viktor tried to give him a reassuring smile but Yuuri was staring at the ice.

As the bronze medalist, Chris went first. Viktor couldn't appreciate the sensual performance because he was too worried about Yuuri. He kept glancing at Yuuri who wasn't paying attention either, he was lost in his own head. 

When Chris was finished, Yuuri finally looked at him.

His lips curved into a smile, he walked up to Viktor as they called out his name to take the ice. Yuuri pulled Viktor in by the collar of his jacket. 

"Don't take your eyes off me." 

Viktor's eyes widened, he watched as Yuuri took off his jacket, revealing a similar costume. It looked like a blue version of his free skate costume. 

Yuuri had told him about the exhibition he was planning and whatever this was, wasn't it. 

"Performing _'Stay Close to Me,'_ choreographed by gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov, the silver medalist, representing Japan Katsuki Yuuri.”

Viktor gasped as the opening notes of the aria began to play.

Yuuri looked as if he were reaching out to Viktor as if they were the only two people in the room.

_I hear a voice weeping in the distance_

_Have you maybe been abandoned as well?_

Yuuri knew what this song meant to him. To them. He had met Yuuri on vacation just months after he and his mother left his abusive father. 

He was broken inside, trying to hold it together and be strong. 

Then he arrived in this charming town of Hasetsu and met the sweetest family with the most adorable little boy. He and Yuuri were inseparable over that summer, he had felt happy. But then he had to leave.

_Stay close to me, don't go away_

_I'm afraid of losing you_

He loved Yuuri even when they were just friends. He has secretly hoped that the proposal from when they were kids was valid. 

Viktor may have some abandonment issues. His father hated him and his mother started to distance herself from him when he started to rise to fame. 

He was terrified of what would happen had Yuuri decided to leave. 

But here Yuuri was skating his routine, pouring out his love in a language they both shared. Yuuri changed some aspects of the choreography, making it more suitable for him. Taking advantage of his stamina and ballet skills. 

Viktor's heart soared when Yuuri changed the last jump to a quad flip. Viktor hadn't even known that Yuuri could land one. 

Yuuri was writing a love letter to Viktor on ice. Signed with his own signature. 

Viktor tilted his head in confusion as instead of finishing out the routine like normal, Yuuri gracefully skated to where he was at rinkside and instead of the ending pose, he landed on one knee. 

_Let's leave together_

_I'm ready now_

Yuuri had a gold ring in his hand, he was holding it out to Viktor. 

"I love you Viyta. _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_." He whispered the lyrics for only him to hear. "Please marry me." 

Tears were running down Viktor's face, he was messing up his makeup, but he didn't care. 

"My answer still hasn't changed since we were kids. Of course I will."

Yuuri slipped the ring on Viktor's finger before standing up. Viktor pulled him into a kiss, "I love you so much." 

Yuuri grinned, wiping the tears from his fiancé’s face. "Well, you're up next. Good luck skating now."

Viktor didn't care if he messed up. He had gotten his second gold in two days. And if he downgraded one of his quads, no one needed to know. 

Yuuri gave him a knowing smirk when he left the ice. 

"I hope you're not planning on avoiding me anymore." 

"It was for good reason." Yuuri said but he looked apologetic. He kind of felt guilty for making Viktor worried.

"Who was in on this?”

“Just Chris, and Celestino."

"Not Yakov?"

"No, I did ask him and Georgi to keep you occupied. I didn't tell them why. Georgi was excited about young love, and Yakov likes to watch you suffer."

"Huh, sounds like them." 

"I think you may have gotten a higher score than me if that performance was scored. You were beautiful.”

"Does this mean I can have your medal?"

Viktor grinned, "No, but I'll have to get you a matching gold ring. I have to say, I never thought you'd be the one for a public proposal."

"I'm not. But my fiancé loves surprises."

"Well, I'm sure he's a very happy man."

"I'm sure he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Yakov Feltsman was watching the competition very closely. He was surprised to see Yuuri Katsuki in first place after the short program, he had broken Viktor's record.

Yakov didn't really see the Japanese man as the biggest threat going into the competition. Katsuki was good but he had just barely qualified for the final.

But he felt like a new man.

And Viktor, the idiot, was taking this seriously. As if he was doubting his ability to overtake him in the free skate. Yakov wondered if Viktor had even known who Yuuri was before today.

He was annoyed at Katsuki for breaking the record, but he was also satisfied to see what it did to his student.

He wondered if they would be rivals starting today.

But then Viktor beat Katsuki by just a few points. And what was Viktor doing? _Did he ask Katsuki to kiss his medal? Was he mocking the man?_ Yakov was ready to yell at his skater for disrespecting the competition.

But Katsuki didn't seem too bothered, smiling up at his Viktor. Suddenly Yakov felt uncomfortable like he wasn't supposed to see this.

Then Viktor pulled the younger man up and kissed him.

Yakov gaped, looking over at Katsuki's coach whose face twisted from concerned to shocked.

"What the hell is going on Cialdini?"

Celestino jumped, "I have no idea... Is kissing a stranger a Russian thing?"

"They don't look like strangers." He looked up at the screen where it was replaying the scene.

Katsuki called Viktor _'Viyta.'_

They must have met somehow before this.

"Yuuri's a fan but he never told me it ran deeper than that. They look very familiar."

Yakov nodded. He watched as Viktor grabbed Katsuki's hand and wouldn't let go as they all migrated towards the press conference.

Viktor was beaming, Katsuki looked less obnoxious but still happy. He had had never seen Viktor so happy.

He was just as interested as the media in the questions.

It turns out they had been dating for years and were "engaged."

Suddenly things were making sense. Viktor's spontaneous trips, his random lovey speeches when he got back. When he wouldn't budge on sponsors trying to make him a playboy. He always mentioned something about "his true love watching." But Yakov was used to him spouting bullshit.

Katsuki was powerful, he could shut Viktor up. Viktor was looking at him like he would do anything for him.

It was no wonder Viktor would come back from his trips ready to work and ready to listen. Yakov always thought it was weird but chalked it up to a post-vacation attitude. Turns out Katsuki just had a good head on his shoulders.

" _You need to treat your coach better."_

Yuuri had said. Yakov has never liked a foreign skater more than he did now. Maybe he ought to steal Katsuki from Celestino. Maybe Viktor would behave.

Celestino the lucky bastard, turned to him. "Drinks are on you. I have a feeling we'll need a lot when this is all over."

Turns out he was right.

The next morning, Yuuri came up to him and Georgi, who were eating breakfast in the hotel.

"Yuuri! Your and Viktor's love is so beautiful. Childhood lovers, destined from the start."

"Ah, thanks, Georgi. I was hoping you two could help keep Viyta away from me at the arena. I have a surprise for him at the exhibition but he'll probably notice something is off with me if he's hanging off of me."

"Aw of course. He loves surprises, this is so romantic."

"What's the surprise?"

"It's a secret, but I promise it won't affect his skating. It will honestly probably make him skate better."

He liked the sound of that.

"We'll do it," Georgi says.

Yakov just nods, _what the hell?_ Any reason to yell at Viktor more was a good reason.

He watched in slight awe as Katsuki innovated Viktor's program and possibly skated it better than the man himself. Viktor looked like he was going to burst into tears any moment now.

Then Katsuki knelt down and pulled out a ring and Viktor started sobbing.

This moment felt private once again, but it was beautiful to see, not that he would admit that.

And if Viktor downgraded a jump or two for his exhibition skate, Yakov wasn't bothered. Viktor was as close as a son could get to Yakov. In the end, he wanted to see him happy.

...

Georgi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was a bit upset about 4th place but he was watching a love story bloom in real life.

Viktor just kissed Katsuki and they were both staring at each other like they were in love.

He wondered when this happened.

He was listening carefully at the press conference.

Huh, childhood lovers. So romantic. He wanted a love like that.

His mind flashed to the beautiful Anya, he hadn't worked the courage to ask her out yet. But this was inspiring him.

When Yuuri asked for a favor so he could surprise Viktor, he agreed immediately.

And the proposal was so romantic. He cried a little bit. He would ask Anya out when he got back to Russia.

He hoped Yuuri would come to visit Saint Petersburg, he could use some advice about grand romantic gestures...

...

Celestino was very proud of his student. Yuuri had come to train under him when he was 18, Yuuri was always very determined, he was a bit shy and anxious but he had skill.

Yuuri had been doing especially good this season.

He was trying not to be worried about the final but Yuuri had been so withdrawn ever since they left Detroit. He was always thinking about something else, zoning out from the conversation, constantly checking his phone.

Celestino figure he was just texting Phichit. Yuuri didn't talk to many other people.

When they arrived in Canada, Yuuri quickly ditched him at the hotel. Muttering something about a "friend."

Celestino decided Yuuri was just going to call Phichit. He never really interacted with the competition, especially before the performance.

But then the next day, Yuuri broke the short program record and sat comfortably in first.

And then Yuuri got away from him as soon as possible, mumbling something about. "Seeing a boy."?

He shrugged it off, Yuuri could be as strange as he wanted as long as he won.

Yuuri took silver but it was close enough.

He was ready to congratulate his student after Yuuri came down from the podium. But what was happening with Viktor?

The two of them were chatting like they weren't on live TV. He was a bit concerned for Yuuri, he knew how anxious Yuuri could get. And Viktor Nikiforov was extra.

Celestino honestly had expected Yuuri to be shyer with his idol- what was this? They were kissing.

His eyes widened in shock, why was Viktor kissing his student. He didn't care who the man was, he would give him a piece of his mind about harassment- Yuuri looked fine about it.

But still, it wasn't okay.

He exchanged a few words with Yakov who looked just as surprised. It didn't take them long to conclude that the two must have had a thing going on.

That would explain where Yuuri went the last two days.

_But how did this happen?_

Celestino knew that Yuuri looked up to Viktor and had way too much Viktor merch.

He was in a daze as he and Yakov walked to the press conference together.

_"Fiancé."_

Celestino's eyes widened, what the fuck. This shit was aging him years.

He wasn't even surprised when they explained they've known each other since they were kids. And have been officially dating for three years.

He wondered if Viktor knew his boyfriend was putting so much money in his pocket from posters alone.

The next day, Yuuri told him that he was performing a different exhibition than they had practiced. Celestino just didn't have it in him to argue.

Yuuri did justice to ' _Stay Close to Me,’_ and gained a fiancé.

He knew Yakov was eyeing his student. But he couldn't have him, at least not yet. Yuuri was still in college, Celestino could have him a bit longer.

He grabbed Minako and headed to the bar with Yakov for a drinking contest. He was pretty sure the Japanese ballerina won but he had passed out before then.

The alcohol at the wedding better be flowing. They all deserved to get drunk after what they’d been put through this weekend.

...

Yuri Plisetsky was watching the free skate with Mila. They had watched the short program and he was very excited.

Yuuri Katsuki broke the old man's world record. He had liked Katsuki the first time he saw him skating a few years ago. He was ecstatic when Yuuri made it to the final this year. And now he was knocking Viktor off his high horse.

Yuri was enthralled by Yuuri's entire performance. He was confident Yuuri would be taking home the gold.

But then Viktor came with a stupid determined look on his face as he walked through the ice and broke his free skate world record, overtaking Katsuki by a few points. To be fair, Viktor's performance was the best he had ever seen.

He didn't know what had gotten into the man but the performance was stunning and emotional. The story was much more clear. You could tell Viktor meant it.

Yuri wondered just who Viktor was skating for. And he wondered if Viktor even knew who Yuuri was before this. It turns out he knew Katsuki better than Yuri did.

"Huh? What the fuck is he doing to Katsuki?" Yuri stared at the screen in shock.

"Aw Yura, they look so in love. Yuuri called him Viyta."

"Since when was this a thing?"

Mila shrugged, "I don't know but it's cute."

They watched the press conference after the medal ceremony. Yuri was constantly in shock.

"I can't believe Viktor has known Yuuri this time and hasn't introduced us." Yuri glared at the screen.

The next day he had gagged when they announced Yuuri was skating Viktor's program. But Katsuki performed it better than Viktor and Yuri felt a bit smug. _Take that Viktor._

He gagged again when Yuuri proposed, it was disgusting. He hadn't teared up even a bit...

Viktor better bring Katsuki to Russia.

...

Christophe Giacometti was a bit disappointed with third place but the other two deserved it. He would get Viktor next time. And it seems like he would have to deal with Yuuri as well.

He and Yuuri always fought over gold in juniors but he hadn't seen Yuuri much since he arrived in the senior division. He would say they were friends, they would always hang out at events. And they texted each other occasionally.

Viktor was one of Chris' closest friends. Even though Chris was determined to beat Viktor, they got along well. They hung out at competitions and traveled together during the offseason. Viktor always called him to rant.

He took a few selfies with the other two men and congratulated them both.

He was looking straightforward at the camera when he heard the crowd cheering. He turned around just in time to see Viktor and Yuuri kissing.

_What the fuck?_

They pulled apart and were staring at each other as if they were in love.

_Again, what the fuck?_

_When did this happen?_

Yuuri had mentioned that he had a boyfriend when Chris tried to get him laid a few years ago. Chris excepted that because Yuuri was a private person.

But Viktor. When they first met, Chris of course, tried to come on to him. Have you seen the man? But Viktor denied him, stating something about his true love. Chris thought that was strange but shrugged it off.

He had thought that Viktor was painfully single all these years. He had tried to set the Russian up but Viktor never let him. No wonder Viktor made him cancel the strippers at the birthday party Chris threw for him.

If this was the boyfriend Yuuri was talking about, they had been dating for a few years.

He got his answer at the press conference. He honestly wasn't surprised.

Yuuri had been shy when Chris offered to introduce him to Viktor after learning he was a fan.

He watched with amusement as Yuuri tried to bring the media back to skating. He honestly didn't mind that they had stolen the attention, this was very interesting. If only he has popcorn... And maybe their sex tape.

The next day, Yuuri approached him before exhibition practice.

"Isn't it the man of the hour?"

"Hi, Chris."

"I must say, I was very surprised yesterday. But you two certainly make a sexy couple."

Yuuri flushed red, "Thanks."

"You both broke a lot of hearts yesterday. Including mine. But if you two ever want a third in bed, I volunteer as tribute."

"Ah, I'll keep that in mind, Chris."

"I just can't believe I spent so long trying to get you both in my bed when you were in each other's."

"Wait, me?" Yuuri pointed at himself in shock.

"Doesn't Viktor tell you're gorgeous? And your ass," he whistled appreciatively. "But alas, you said you had a boyfriend and I had to respect that."

"Oh, I mean. I thought Viktor was just saying that because we've been in love since we were kids..."

"Believe me, everyone is saying that."

"Oh. Um, well I was going to ask you for a favor. I'm trying to avoid Viktor today and I need help."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "I'm not exactly qualified to give you relationship advice as I have never been in a relationship that long. But are you sure that's a good idea? It might make Viktor upset."

"Ah, I have a good reason for it."

"Oh?"

He watched as Yuuri pulled out a velvet box, opening it to showcase a gold ring.

"Oh," now he was getting it. "When did you get that."

"I had it custom made a few months ago."

Chris admired the ring, it had a little inscription but he couldn't read it.

"When are you proposing?"

"That's a secret. Will you help?"

"Of course. Anything for love."

And Chris had to deal with a sulking Viktor when it was his turn to distract him. He had first shift before handing him over to Georgi.

When he got off the ice after his performance and looked over at Yuuri who was whispering to Viktor, he knew it was time.

He just about squealed when Yuuri performed Viktor's program. This was all so romantic, it almost made him want to settle down.

He took the couple and a few other skaters out to celebrate that night and Yuuri showed off the skills he learned in Detroit for his fiancé.

He must say when Yuuri drunkenly got on a pole he was worried, but then the man killed it. And then Yuuri challenged him to a dance-off. Yuuri won as he was unfairly good at everything.

But it was certainly the most eventful skating event that he has been to. He wondered what World's would bring.

...

Phichit Chulanont was Yuuri Katsuki's best friend. He knew everything about Yuuri, or so he thought.

He had been cheering Yuuri on the whole time. Watching the short program surrounded by snacks in their small Detroit apartment. He was ecstatic when Yuuri was in first place.

He called him as soon as he felt Yuuri had enough time to get to the hotel room.

"How does it feel to be beating your husband?"

Phichit jokingly referred to Viktor Nikiforov as Yuuri's husband. Due to Yuuri's obvious love of the skater.

Phichit was sure that Yuuri had every single piece of merch that was made of Viktor ever since the beginning of his career. And Yuuri watched every little video of Viktor's from skating to interviews to social media clips. And Yuuri would defend Viktor if anyone tried to insult him, he turned from cute and shy to downright murderous in a matter of seconds when it came down to defending his husband.

Yuuri honestly probably knew Viktor better than anyone else. He always had these specific facts about him that Phichit wasn't sure where he had found that out.

The phone conversation was short before Yuuri claimed he had to go eat dinner. Yuuri had been acting weird since he got to Canada.

His response to text messages was slower than usual and he never stayed on calls for long. Yuuri usually ate room service and would Skype with Phichit when they were in a similar time zone. It was like Yuuri had somewhere to be.

But he decided to blame it on nerves. This was Yuuri's first GPF, he was probably focusing on skating. It wasn't like Yuuri was hanging out with Viktor Nikiforov or anything silly like that.

Phichit was disappointed when Viktor took first place back from Yuuri but silver was still good.

He was watching the medal ceremony when it happened.

" _Yuuri," Viktor called out from above him, a wide grin on his face._

Phichit gasped, the husband was addressing Yuuri. And it was all caught on high definition cameras with a good mic. This was the moment Yuuri had been waiting for.

" _Yes?"_

Why did Yuuri look so normal? He wasn't surprised or anything.

_"I won this for you," he held out his gold medal. "Won't you kiss it?"_

Phichit stared at the screen gaping like a fish. Who was Viktor to Yuuri to say that? Did they have some romantic escapee the past few days?

_Yuuri blushed, not surprised by the older man's antics at all. At that moment he forgot he was on camera. "You were beautiful, I know you prefer gold. But I skated for you too."_

Since when was Yuuri so smooth? Phichit wanted to scream. Where was his shy smol bean?

_Viktor's eyes lit up, he stared down at Yuuri with love, it was like they forgot they were in a crowded stadium with cameras pointed at them._

_"Viyta?" Yuuri said with confusion when the older man grasped his medal and pulled him in for a kiss._

_Yuuri kissed him back, then suddenly hearing gasps and camera shutters, he pulled away, flustered._

Phichit screamed, his popcorn flying everywhere. What the hell was happening?

He immediately started to span Yuuri with text messages.

**From Phichit**

You are so dead

How dare you not tell me about whatever this is.

Wtf

I repeat wtf

Is this how you treat me after we made friendship bracelets?

Call me immediately.

He put his phone down and began to watch the press conference, he wanted answers.

" _Mr. Nikiforov, can you explain your relationship with Mr. Katsuki and why you kissed him today."_

Phichit nodded, that's what he wanted to know.

_Viktor beamed, "I was congratulating my fiancé on his medal."_

Fiancé?! He immediately began to span Yuuri with text messages. Yuuri was so dead. Phichit should start looking for a new roommate now, he couldn't afford the rent by himself.

" _Well, my Yuuri proposed to me when he was four years old after all. How cute am I right? He saved up so he could give me this before I left. But I think an upgrade is due, especially with that prize money isn't that right solnishko?"_

Yuuri has been engaged to Viktor Nikiforov since he was four and neglected to mention this to his best friend.

" _I don't know Viyta, you have expensive tastes. We might have to wait until I win gold."_

_Viktor pouted, "My Yuuri is so mean to me. I want a ring Yuuri, I'm getting impatient."_

Okay, Phichit would admit that it was cute but he was still mad.

" _You're the one who said he wouldn't marry me until I win gold."_

Viktor said what? Phichit was ready to murder a world-renowned skater. He continued to watch, he smiled as they told their love story. It was cute. Turns out Yuuri had been obsessed with Viktor for longer than he knew. And it was mutual. He hoped they had pictured from back them, he wanted to see them.

" _Why did you keep your relationship a secret?"_

_"We didn't." They said in unison._

Phichit stared at the screen for an explanation.

" _Well Yuuri doesn't like social media so I don't post him but whenever we were at competitions together we were constantly together and going on dates. I'm pretty sure there are pictures of us together out there if you look enough. And I've always said that I was taken, not my fault no one believed me."_

_Yuuri nodded, "No one believed me either."_

_"Well, I guess we could have been more upfront."_

  
Damn right 

_"I have all your merch and a picture of you as my lock screen."_

" _But you never say that I'm your boyfriend. People just think you're a fan."_

" _I took that picture in bed with you..."_

Phichit thought back to the time he had first called Viktor Yuuri's husband. Yuuri replied. "He will be." But Phichit thought he was joking.

And it explained how Yuuri knew all those personal facts about Viktor. And his lock screen was a picture of Viktor in bed, Phichit thought it was strange that the picture wasn't taken from Instagram but it was Yuuri.

But thinking about it, Yuuri was always on his phone for someone who only used social media to stalk Viktor. And he always had a scheduled call with someone late at night and in the morning. He had said something about time difference.

And Yuuri did say he had a boyfriend when Phichit tried to get him to go out on a date. Phichit they were back in Japan as he had overheard Yuuri and his mother on a call talking about a “Vicchan.”

And there was that one guy named Viyta he always talked about. He felt dumb, Viyta was a nickname for Viktor.

One time Skate America was in Detroit. A few days before the event Yuuri had packed a bag and said he'd be home in like a week. He offered no other explanation, he still showed up to class and practice. But Phichit didn't know where he was staying.

He was annoyed that he missed so much but he could profit off of this situation.

He posted an old photo of Yuuri in his room surrounded by his various pieces of Viktor Nikiforov merchandise.

**Phichit+chu:** Who knew Yuuri was just supporting his boyfriend? **@V.Nikiforov** #Iwassurprisedtoo #number1ViktorNikiforovfan #congratsonyourengagment #Vikturi #number1shipper #Iwasherefromthestart #moveasidebandwangers #ViktorisYuurihusband

A few minutes later he got tagged in a photo. Huh, they were made for each other.

It was an older photo in Viktor's bedroom. Viktor was wearing a shirt with Yuuri's face on it, he was holding a Yuuri Katsuki body pillow, surrounded by a poster collection that rivaled Yuuri's.

**V.Nikiforov:** I think I win! **@Phichit+Chu** #supportiveboyfriend #number1YuuriKatskuifan #fightme #hesmine #marrymeYuuri

About an hour later, he received a Skype call from Yuuri.

Yuuri, the little shit, was sitting in front of the camera, arms were wrapped around his waist.

"H-hello Phichit," the menace had the nerve to look anxious.

"Well, well, well. Something you forgot to tell me?"

"Nope," he squeaked.

"Hello Phichit, it's nice to meet you." Viktor, the other little shit, leaned over Yuuri's shoulder, a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks, I am mad at your boyfriend though."

"You know I tried to tell you, multiple times. I was even going to introduce you last summer when he visited. But you were busy with that leadership camp."

“I was so disappointed, I heard so much about you.” Viktor pouted, Phichit had never seen a grown man look so adorable while sulking. He didn't know if Yuuri was lucky or cursed. How could you say no to that face?

“I feel stupid.”

Yuuri, the worst best friend ever looked him straight in the eye and nodded. “You should.”

“I will burn your favorite poster.”

Yuuri smirked! The bastard. “Viktor can get me another one.”

Viktor looked horrified, “Please don’t burn my face.”

“Look on the bright side...” Yuuri started.

“I'm coming to visit during the offseason! We can take so many pictures for Instagram. I heard you’re a good photographer.”

This made Phichit smile, “My Instagram is going to pop off this summer.”

“Uh, so you're not mad.”

“Not really, I'm happy for you. I always said you were going to marry Viktor. I guess you've already proposed.”

Yuuri turned red, “That doesn't count!”

“Yes, it does.” Viktor and Phichit said in unison.

“Did that summer in Hasetsu mean nothing to you?”

“Vi-Viktor, of course, it did.”

“Then as long as I'm concerned we’re engaged. Maybe not formally, but it matters to me.”

“Then it matters to me too.”

“Aw,” Phichit said as they hugged.

“Oh um,” Yuuri looked back at the screen as if he forgot Phichit was there.

“I will talk to you later. We’re going to go... celebrate.” The look Yuuri threw Viktor was downright dirty. Who knew he could be so seductive?

“Oh my God, Yuuri I can't believe I think thought you were a virgin. You have to tell me everything when you get home.”

“I will. Good night Phichit.”

“Night, whichever one of you is topping better be careful. The exhibition is tomorrow. Use protection.”

Phichit hit the end call before they could respond.

He watched the exhibition the next day, he wasn't even surprised when Yuuri didn't perform the exhibition program he had been preparing.

He cheered when Yuuri proposed. This was going to be a superstar wedding and he would be there to document it. Oh and his best friend just got engaged, that was cool too.

He was wondering why Yuuri was asking him about his opinion on engagement rings.

He had honestly thought it was a project for that LGBT+ history class Yuuri was taking.

Oh well, it was amusing to see the internet freak out. And he was getting a ton of followers from Viktor’s fans who wanted to learn more about Yuuri.

It was a win-win for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh that is the end for now! I really wanted to write people reacting to it, I kinda want to do social media as, maybe later. But I will likely do another fic with the backstory to them meeting and falling in love. Lmk if you want to see that. But it will probably take a bit for me to post since I'm focusing on my other fics. Yuuri doesn't get Vicchan in this because he already has a Vicchan and by engagement Makkachin. I really like this idea so I will write more. Until next time! Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for this story and wanted to write it down. I eventually want to write a prequel of them meeting when they were younger and everything leading up to this but idk if or when I will. Subscribe to the series if you want to see it. I lowkey already started writing a chapter but I’m not looking to do long fics right now because I have like 3 WIPs. I did get a bunch of YOI ideas that I just had to write down so oops. I lowkey wrote like both chapters in a day so it was fine. I’ll post the other one tomorrow maybe.


End file.
